A respiratory mask is an apparatus providing breathable air for a user. The respiratory mask is connected with an air delivery conduit, and the air delivery conduit is connected with a blower. The blower provides pressurized air or other breathable air to the respiratory mask through the air delivery conduit. However, when the breathable air enters the respiratory mask, the breathable air directly rushes to a user's nose, in particular the nostrils, causing user discomfort. Generally, the whole apparatus needs air washout portions to allow exhaled air from user to exit the space defined by the mask frame. Said air washout portions are either on the mask or the elbow which connects with the mask and the air delivery conduit. The air washout portions are usually in the form of through holes or venting membranes. The through holes described here must allow air to vent out and at the same time keep the air pressurized, which lead to short-diameter and small sizes of the through holes. The tiny holes therefore constitute a portion that is hard to clean and may lead to accumulation of unwanted dirt or living organisms.
What is needed, therefore, is a respiratory mask to overcome the above described disadvantages.